blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Yami Sukehiro
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity = Dark |age= 28 years old |birthday= September 17th |sign= Virgo |height= 183 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Gray |hair= Black |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 2 |anime debut= }} |chapter= }} is captain of the Black Bull squad of the Magic Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 8 Appearance Yami is a tall man with a muscular build. He has gray eyes and black hair of medium length that is messily combed backward. Additionally, he also sports a short mustache and beard, which are closer to stubs in length. Yami's attire is very simple and consists only of a white A-shirt and black trousers. The trousers have an extra layer of tan leather that covers his outer thighs and down to his knees. The trousers are only supported by a belt around his waist. Yami wears another pair of belts, one of which he uses to carry his grimoire. Lastly, he wears black high boots that cover most of his calves. As the captain of the Black Bull squad, Yami wears a black banner with the squad's insignia on it. He wears it over his right shoulder and it is attached by two strings to his left shoulder. The banner also has tattered edges, seeming to have been ripped off from a bigger banner. Personality Yami is normally a very quiet person that only speaks a few words. However, he is also a hot head, who could be easily enraged by something as small as being bumped by another person.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, pages 5-6 Yami also has a penchant for intimidation whether he uses threatening words or physically hurts his target.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 9-10Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, pages 7-9 He also tends to immediately go straight for a more physical solution to any problems or confrontations, such as when he destroys a part of the squad's headquarters to calm his subordinates.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 3-4 Furthermore, he also prefers instilling tough loves to his subordinates by giving them dangerous missions. He believes that it is the best way for them to overcome their limits and grow stronger.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 20Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 7 Yami also does not discriminate people according to their social status or circumstances where he is willing to accept Luck Voltia, Noelle Silva and Asta to join his ranks, even though he is aware of each of their problems.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 6Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 11-13 Biography He was born in the Land of the Rising SunBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 47, page 6 to a pair of fisherman. As a young man, he goes fishing, shipwrecks, and washes ashore in a strange country. There he is met with troubles because of culture shock and racial discrepancies, but after beating up those who troubled him, he becomes the boss of his own group.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 47, page 11 During conflicts between the Clover Kingdom and the Diamond Kingdom, Yami fights and injures Lotus Whomalt, scaring and scarring the Diamond Kingdom mage.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 8-9 Before the Magic Knights Entrance Exam, Asta runs into Yami and other members of the Black Bulls squad. Yami threatens to kill the boy but is stopped by the beginning of the exam.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, pages 5-10 During the exam, Asta's athletic ability and determination impress and weird out the Black Bulls captain.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, pages 22, 25Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 2 When none of the other captains recruit Asta, Yami releases his Magic Power and tries to intimidate the boy. However, Asta remains determined, and amused by the boy's response, the captain recruits him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 8-14 Angry about Asta making him wait, Yami threatens the boy again and then throws him through Finraru Rurakeisu's portal to the Black Bulls' base. There, Yami welcomes Asta to the squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 19-24 Battle Prowess Magic *'Dark Magic': Yami uses a form of magic to manipulate darkness.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 47, page 3 He primarily uses this magic to increase his physical abilities and by channeling it into his sword.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 47, page 7 This magic also has the ability to draw in other forms of magic, namely Light Magic, absorbing it into the darkness.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 49, page 5 Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash.png|Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash Black Hole.png|link=Black Hole|Black Hole Dark Cloaked Black Blade.png|link=Dark Cloaked Black Blade|Dark Cloaked Black Blade *'Reinforcement Magic': Yami uses this form of magic to augment his physical capabilities. It also allows him to make up for the slow speed of his Dark Magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 50, page 4 *'Restraining Magic': Yami uses this magic to restrain his opponents with darkness.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51, page 4 Abilities *'Master Swordsmanship': Yami has described himself as a magic swordsman and has shown to be extremely proficient in swordsmanship, as he showed by easily overwhelming Licht with nothing but swordplay and his Dark Magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 49, pages 3-17 *'Immense Magic Power': As a captain of a Magic Knights squad, Yami possesses an extremely large amount of Magic Power, of which just a slight release could intimidate people. This is further proven when the anti-birds flee as soon as they realize Yami's presence. After Yami blocks and counters Licht, Valtos wonders if the captain could rival the Magic Emperor.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 48, page 1 *'Ki': A principle originating from his homeland, this allows Yami to use a sixth sense and to perceive and react to unseen attacks and persons.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 48, pages 3-4 *'Immense Strength': Yami has honed his body increasing his physical strength to staggering levels, easily breaking through rock and debris.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 48, page 16 *'Immense Reflexes': Alongside using Ki, Yami has excellent reflexes, blocking Licht's light blades nonchalantly when his subordinates and others cannot even react to their speed.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 47, pages 5-7 Equipment *'Grimoire:' Yami possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire, which contains darkness-based spells that he could use during combat.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 47, page 1 *'Katana:' Yami uses a katana in combat.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 45, page 9 It is from his homeland, the Land of the Rising Sun. It is broken by Vetto.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51, page 12 After the battle he replaced it with a brand new one.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 54, page 6 Yami grimoire.png|Yami's grimoire Fights *Yami Sukehiro vs. Licht Events *Magic Knights Entrance Exam *Noelle's Magical Rampant Notable Quotes * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 9 * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 13 Initial Concepts Yami initial concept full body.png|Full Body Yami initial concept expressions.png|Expressions Yami initial concept personalities.png|Personalities Trivia *Yami's favorite things are tobaccos, coercions, and interesting people.Black Clover Manga: Volume 1, Character Profile References Navigation